The present invention relates to clip assemblies and, more specifically, to clip assemblies that are adapted to be attached to sheet material to allow the sheet material to be tied down.
Sheet material is often used to protect items during storage and transportation. Protective sheet material is typically a relatively strong, waterproof, flexible member that reduces exposure of the protected item to the elements. Protective sheet material has traditionally been made of canvas or coated canvas, but plastic, vinyl, and combinations of canvas, plastic, and/or vinyl are now widely used as protective sheet material.
Whether the item to be protected is simply stored outside or is being transported on a vehicle, the protective sheet material is often exposed to wind and/or other air movement. Accordingly, the protective sheet material is often tied down over the item to be protected. Often, eyelets are sewn into the edge of the sheet material to allow a securing line to be attached to the sheet material. The securing line is then secured to a fixed point to prevent air movement from causing the sheet material to be blown away from the item to be protected.
The positions of the eyelets are predetermined and may or may not be appropriate for a given item to be protected and fixed points adjacent thereto. For example, a vehicle for transporting the item to be protected will typically have cleats or other fixed points to which a securing line can be attached. When the protective sheet material is arranged over the item to be protected, the cleats may not be appropriate placed relative to the eyelets for placement of a securing line.
In addition, the eyelets typically define openings in the sheet material. To ensure, that the sheet material remains waterproof, the eyelets are arranged only near the edges of the sheet material. When the sheet material is arranged over a particular item to be protected, the sheet material may need to be folded or otherwise arranged such that the securing line cannot be conveniently attached to an eyelet located on the edge of the sheet material.
Sheet material clips have been developed that, in essence, function as movable eyelets that allow a line to be attached at any point on a sheet of material. Sheet material clips typically comprise two fingers between which the sheet material is gripped. The fingers are connected at a base portion that defines a tie-down hole to which the securing line may be attached. In use, the edge of the sheet material may be placed between the fingers. Alternatively, a fold or other wrinkle may be formed in the sheet material that may be inserted between the fingers. In either case, the fingers are clamped together to grip the edge or fold in the sheet material at a location appropriate for a particular situation.
The present invention relates to improvements in sheet material clips that allow a securing line to be attached at any location to a sheet material.
The present invention may be embodied as a clip assembly for sheet materials comprising a clip member and a collar member. The clip member is made of resilient material such that the clip member may be deformed from a normally open configuration into a closed position. The clip member defines first and second finger portions that do not engage each other when the clip member is in the open configuration and engage each other when the clip member is in the closed position. The collar member defines at least one latch portion, a lever portion, and a housing interior. The collar member is made of resilient material such that applying a force to the lever portion causes the collar member to deform from a normally engaged configuration to a disengaged configuration.
The present invention may also be embodied as a clip for sheet materials comprising a clip member and a collar member. The clip member is made of resilient material such that the clip member may be deformed from a normally open configuration into a closed position. The first and second finger portions define first and second gripping portions, respectively. At least one of the first and second gripping portions defines a line notch adapted to receive an edge line of the sheet material. The collar member defining a housing interior. The clip member extends through the housing interior such that when the collar member is in a first position relative to the clip member, the clip member is in the open configuration. When the collar member is in a second position relative to the clip member, the collar member acts on the clip member to place the clip member in the closed configuration.
The present invention may also be embodied as a method of using the assemblies described above.